The invention relates to polymers containing partially neutralized silanols. Crosslinked water-borne coatings having performance similar to that of solvent-borne coatings are useful for applications including high gloss architectural paint, industrial maintenance coatings, and wood coatings. Of particular interest are formaldehyde-free, single-container water-borne systems that have extended shelf-stability in a wet state, and undergo rapid crosslinking at ambient temperature in a dry coating. See John L. Gardon, "A Perspective on Resins for Aqueous Coatings," Chapter 2, Technology for Waterborne Coatings, ACS Symposium Series, No. 663. American Chemical Society, Washington, D.C., pp. 27-43 (1997).
It would be an advantage to prepare a shelf stable aqueous-based dispersion or solutions that cure rapidly and preferably at low temperatures when coated onto a substrate.